Incestus  ···  by Sol
by Our Paradise
Summary: Lemon::OS::Son maldad tras un disfraz de inocencia. Son bellos. Son perversos. Son iguales. Son perfectos. Son diabólicos. Son hermanos. Son Edward y Bella. Son Lucifer y Wicca./*/Regalo de cumpleaños para Triana Cullen, y mi presente de Halloween.


_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes son propiedad de __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia salió de __**mi **__**retorcida**__** mente**__._

* * *

**[N. de la A.]**

**ADVERTENCIAS: **NO romance, no es NADA bonito ni dulce. Es perverso y «algo» **sádico**.

**Has sido advertida…**

.

.

_Regalo de cumpleaños y de paso de Halloween para ti, Tany.  
Sé que amas el Halloween y que te quedaste pegada con lo Dark, así que este es mi presente… espero te guste ñaca-ñaca._

.

.

**

* * *

**

.::Incestus::.

* * *

Una mujer se mueve en la oscuridad de su departamento, la única luz existente es la que se filtra por las ventanas entreabiertas, sólo la luz de la luna llena ilumina el lugar.

Se desplaza con una elegancia impresionante y extraordinaria, fuera de lo común y creíble.

Camina y tras de sí deja un rastro de malicia, deja un aura negra capaz de inculcarte los más oscuros deseos jamás conocidos por la mente racional.

A pesar de la poca luz, es capaz de ver, además de que observa más allá de lo palpable.

Se acerca a su clóset y saca unas prendas negras y rojas.

Se enfunda en un pantalón negro de cuero. Pareciera que una piel oscura se le hubiera adherido de las caderas hacia abajo. Se mete en el corsé rojo con negro, el cual acentúa aún más su pequeña cintura, y hace ver a sus pechos aún más exquisitos. Y por último, se calza unas botas.

Es hermosa, sí, pero es una hermosura maléfica, peligrosa. Ella es maldad disfrazada de la mujer más bella que los ojos humanos pudieran presenciar.

Va a su tocador y se mira frente al espejo. Se examina y sonríe ante la imagen deslumbrante que se le es reflejada.

Su piel es pálida hasta lo inimaginable, parece estar hecha de tiza.

Sus ojos son profundos, grandes y perfectos, de un color café intenso; pero si te les quedas mirando con fijeza, encuentras un brillo rojo que te penetra el alma, que te hace temblar y te deja a su merced.

Su cabello es marrón y contrasta a la perfección con su perlina piel. Es perfecta. Maléficamente perfecta. Ella lo sabe, y eso lo usa a su favor.

Agarra un pincel y se aplica sombra gris oscura en todo el párpado móvil, para después acentuar con negro.

Se delinea las cejas y en sus ojos, dibuja una línea bastante gruesa enmarcándolo.

Sus pestañas ya son perfectas, tupidas, pero aún así, les aplica rímel.

Se pinta los labios con un tono rojo sangre, como la que desearía tener entre sus labios.

¿Vampiresa?, no, ¡qué va!, ella es algo mucho peor, algo que no tiene alma, que no conoce amor ni aprecio, que no se compadece de nada ni de nadie, porque simplemente no siente, ese no es su propósito. Ella es algo de lo que morirías por jamás ver.

Es el mal. Es deseo. Es lujuria. Es gula. Es pereza. Es lascivia. Es dolor. Es sufrimiento. Es zozobra. Es angustia. Es desilusión. Es muerte. Es violencia. Es perfidia. Es mentira. Es hipocresía. Es adulterio. Es impureza. Es miedo. Es guerra. Es conflicto. Es Isabella. Es un demonio. Es Wicca. Es la hermana de Lucifer.

Sonríe una vez más frente a su igual en el cristal, a sabiendas de lo que pasará esa madrugada. Voltea su cabeza y mira el reloj en lo alto de la pared. Éste marca justamente las doce. Medianoche. 31 de octubre. Su día.

Se pone un delicado y sencillo antifaz, sale del edificio y sube a su auto, y sin necesitar saber adónde va, llega a un centro nocturno. Sonríe una vez más. Muchas almas que manchar. Podría divertirse antes de cumplir con su cometido.

Estaciona y sale de su vehículo. Se para frente al guardia y nada tiene que hacer más que mirarlo para que éste la deje pasar, sin necesidad de que ella le muestre invitación al evento para el cual el lugar fue rentado.

Le sonríe, una muestra de su agradecimiento para con los pensamientos que el hombre grita. Sí, el desconocido sería capaz de matar por volver a verla sin siquiera haberle visto el rostro completamente.

Ella entra y respira el deseo que el lugar emana. Excitante.

Camina y la muchedumbre se aparta para que pueda pasar. Deja tras de sí lujuria, y los besos existentes se vuelven furiosos. Ella sonríe tenuemente ante el arrebato que provoca entre humanos.

Busca a alguien, no lo conoce, pero está segura de que sabrá que es él en cuanto lo vea.

Mientras tanto, un hermoso hombre lengüetea los labios de una bella mujer. Los delgados dedos de la chica se encuentran enredados en los cabellos cobrizos del muchacho.

Él entra y sale de ella, disfrutando del placer que obtiene al estar escondido tras piel humana y hermosa.

El acto del cual es partícipe provocó que se multiplicara, y pronto, en el lugar había muchas parejas —demasiadas— que sin importarles, comenzaron a tener sexo salvaje e irracional.

Él amaba eso, le encantaba poder transmitir la maldad de su mente a las de los pobres humanos, tan débiles.

Sus ojos verdes, intensos y oscuros del más negro deseo, relumbraban mientras se acercaba más y más a la cúspide del placer.

Acerca sus labios al cuello de la mujer y sin deberla ni temerla, clava sus dientes en la piel. Su dentadura es igual a la de cualquier otro humano, pero éstos expelen una sustancia que debilita la piel y hace que se parta a la menor presión.

Succiona el líquido rojo llegando a su orgasmo. La mujer nada siente, sólo más placer, uno que la debilita a más no poder.

Sale de ella y se acomoda la ropa, le da un último beso en el cuello, en el área que mordió y que ya no hay rastro de la herida.

Deja a la mujer antes virgen sentada en una mesa, ella jamás recordará quién es él. En realidad, nunca supo.

Sus ojos verdes expulsan un color rojizo, pero nadie se da cuenta. ¿Quién lo notaría?, es un ángel, o por lo menos eso aparenta con su amable sonrisa. Es un Adonis, la parte oscura de éste, pero es un Dios, aunque no uno misericordioso.

Te mira y te derrite, te hace olvidar hasta la inicial de tu nombre, tal y como sucedió con aquella chica que a él ya no le importa.

Mira a su alrededor y se deleita al ver el pecado en aumento. Inhala al hombre en sus peores momentos, se llena de la maldad que tan débil creatura puede crear.

Vuelve el rostro y observa a una mujer sentada en una mesa, besando a un hombre salvajemente. Su cabello marrón le cae en suaves ondas hasta el comienzo de sus pantalones. La piel mujeril luce pálida y tersa.

Ve a los hombres alrededor y mira que todos la miran fijamente, embelesados.

En eso, ve que ella inclina la cabeza hacia el cuello del desconocido, escucha el succionar de la sangre.

_Es ella_, se dice a sí mismo, completamente seguro. Nadie más reparó en lo sucedido.

Se dirige hacia ella, y cuando está detrás de su cuerpo, le aparta el largo cabello hacia un lado, descubriendo la parte trasera de su cuello y el triángulo Wicca allí tatuado. Posa sus labios en la perlina piel, acaricia con ellos y llega a su oído.

—Hola, hermana —susurra, mientras aspira el aroma malicioso e insinuante que emana su cuerpo.

Ella sonríe, se separa del hombre y se da la vuelta, encontrándose con su rostro a muy pocos centímetros.

El joven de cabellos broncíneos mira al susodicho y con sólo posar sus perversos ojos en él, logra que éste se vaya sin rechistar.

—Hola, hermano —le dice, antes de que él haga desaparecer la distancia y la quiera saludar según él, de la manera correcta, pero ella lo detiene poco antes.

—Al menos sabré tu nombre —le mira traviesa.

—Edward Satán Cullen —le responde, con sorna.

—Isabella Wicca Swan —le susurra, incitándolo.

Sus labios se mueven de una manera perfecta, los dos son bellos, los dos son poderosos, los dos son perversos, los dos son iguales.

Los dos son seres oscuros disfrazados de pureza.

—Admira el panorama, cariño, ¿acaso no es bello? —le cuestiona él, lamiéndole la piel de su oreja.

—Puedes apostarlo —contesta mientras ve humanos comiéndose la dignidad y la poca inocencia que les va quedando, arrancándose las virtudes a estocadas.

—¿Bailas, hermana? —Edward le ofrece su mano a Isabella sonriendo de lado, de una forma atractiva y de cuidado.

—Mi nombre es Bella —replica ella, y frunce sus carnosos labios.

—No me interesa —le contesta él separando una palabra de otra—. De cualquier manera, sigues siendo mi bella «hermana» —se le acerca y atrapa sus labios con los dientes, presionando y obteniendo sangre en el proceso. Se la limpia y la saborea, para luego, volverle a tender la mano.

Esta vez, ella sí la toma y se dirigen a bailar entre los disfrazados teniendo sexo en su mayoría.

Bailando se ven tan humanos, los mismos movimientos provocadores, las mismas acciones excitantes. O tal vez será que los humanos se ven tan demoníacos después de haber sido influidos por ese par de demonios y sus peores deseos.

Esos hombres y mujeres tan blandengues, con tan poca fuerza de voluntad, con tan poca conciencia. A ellos les resulta tan fácil manejarlos a su antojo.

Entrelazan las manos en un gesto supuesto a ser tierno, y lo sería si no fuese porque se rasguñan entre sí, sacándose la sangre que tan bien les huele.

—Tienes la mejor sangre que he probado —le susurra Edward apresando su cintura desde atrás, mientras mueven sus caderas y él choca su erección en el muslo de Bella.

Wicca inclina su cabeza hacia la derecha y se muerden los labios mientras se besan, masajeándose el paladar uno al otro con sus respectivas lenguas. Él se restriega y ella le responde.

Se traspasan la piel y ella succiona el apetitoso líquido rojo que emana Satanás vuelto carne.

Se acarician sobre la ropa, aún no es el momento, y menos el lugar, no frente a insignificantes humanos.

—Vámonos, ya son las dos —sí, el tiempo pasa sin que se den cuenta, el tiempo pasa y no perdona.

Salen y Edward camina detrás de ella, mientras le masajea los pechos, dándole un delicado placer.

El hombre de la entrada lanza pensamientos injuriosos hacia el hombre de cabellos cobrizos.

El mal cuando entra, sale con mucha dificultad, y el hombre sigue bajo el poder de Wicca. Aunque sólo basta un vistazo al chico de ojos verdes para que éste se quede medianamente en paz.

Él le transmite el miedo que no quiere reconocer que siente cuando le mira.

Se alejan del hombre y Edward saca un cigarro, y lo enciende. Da una calada, expulsando el tan tóxico humo.

—Apaga eso, odio el olor —le dice Wicca con voz dulce.

—¿Odias el olor? —pregunta él volviéndose hacia ella, enarcándole una ceja.

—Por supuesto que no —le sonríe y le besa, saboreando su aliento mezclado con el tabaco, al tiempo que se pega a él.

Edward dirige a Bella a un coche negro como la noche, precioso.

El auto de Wicca queda olvidado, es algo irrelevante para ellos. Sólo les es importante lo que esa madrugada acontecerá, y el que probablemente se roben su auto es un precio a pagar muy bajo a su perspectiva.

Edward maneja por las oscuras calles, sin demasiada prisa y mira de vez en cuando a su preciosa acompañante, a su hermana. No puede esperar a beber de ella y que ella beba de él, lo desea, lo anhela, lo ansía. Y ella permanece en la misma situación.

Conduce hasta un lujoso edificio que está vacío, claro, él así lo tenía planeado. Sería hasta romántico si no fuera por lo inminente.

La lleva al interior y la hace pasar antes que él. _Caballero_, ¡da hasta gracia!

Entran a uno de los tantos elevadores, y una vez dentro, la presiona contra una pared de éste, besándola con la pasión carnal que se le fue entregada, paseando sus manos con deseo humano por el perfecto cuerpo curvilíneo.

Era placentero para ambos, se les hacía fácil. Nacidos en lugares apartados, pero siempre destinados a pasar esa noche juntos, bajo disfraces llenos de inocencia.

Hermanos sin tener algún parecido además de su piel pálida y su perversidad detrás de esos ojos tan tiernos, y sólo nacieron para algo, para cometer incesto siendo humanos.

Las puertas se abren y él la dirige con impaciencia humana al departamento preparado.

Es un lugar con un lujo extremo. Hay un gran ventanal que deja entrar la luz de la luna en su máximo esplendor.

Edward mete la mano el hueco de unos diez centímetros que tiene el corsé de Bella en la parte delantera, por el cual se asoman sus senos, y sus dedos acarician la depresión entre los blancos pechos.

En el lugar hay una tercera respiración. Un sonido creado por un bebé de tan sólo seis días, ni un día más, ni un día menos. Fuesen siete y no serviría, el siete significa perfección, plenitud, es el número que más representa a Dios. Mientras que el seis denotaba lo contrario, la imperfección, describía más que bien a Satanás.

Satán dirige a Bella hacia la recámara y la deja de pie en medio de ésta. Va y se dirige al pequeño humano que reposa dormido en medio de las sábanas blancas.

Lo toma entre sus manos y sin dejar de ver a su hermana, con sus uñas —en la misma condición que sus dientes— le va rasgando la piel al niño: los brazos, las piernas, el estómago, el rostro.

La sangre sale a chorros del inocente bebé, y con ella, Edward dibuja un pentagrama en las sábanas blancas, creando un contraste exquisito a ojos de Bella que observa la escena mordiéndose los labios.

Lucifer termina con su trabajo y deja al bebé a un lado, importándole poco.

Se acerca a Bella y por atrás sube sus manos de a poco hasta llegar al rostro femenino, dejando que ella lo lengüetee en busca de la pura sangre del pequeño difunto.

—Muy romántico —le susurra ella mirando la cama con la figura hecha de sangre, mientras le sigue lamiendo la piel, llevándose todo el apetitoso líquido.

—Humm —es lo único que él responde, sintiendo sus manos arder ante el toque de la lengua femenina.

La conduce y recuesta sobre la cama empapada de más de ese líquido que tanto les atrae.

Se tumba sobre ella y le besa el cuello.

—La ropa estorba —susurra él con voz ronca, algo tan humano que parece verdad.

Baja su uña por sobre el corsé cortándolo y además, partiéndole la piel, haciendo que sangre le brote a ella también.

Rápidamente pasa toda su lengua por la herida antes de que ésta se cierre, para así, beber de ella como tanto ansía.

Su uña sigue su camino y la pasa por toda la extensión de una pierna, igualmente bebiéndose todo lo que obtiene gracias a la acción.

La lleva a la otra y vuelve a cortar el material junto con la piel y nuevamente pasa su lengua por toda la línea dibujada.

—Deliciosa —susurra en medio de la oscuridad.

Gime cuando huele los jugos de la excitación creciente de su hermana.

Se alza sobre su cuerpo y le aparta la ropa rasgada, primero el corsé, descubriendo los grandes senos blancos con sus pezones rosados erectos.

Rodea toda la pequeña cintura descubierta e inclina su rostro para abrazar una punta con su boca. Presiona su lengua una y otra vez, ganándose deliciosos gemidos de placer por parte de su hermana.

Comienza a succionar e inevitablemente sus dientes se encajan en la rosada piel, y succiona con más fuerza, gimiendo ante su sabor. Y ella hace lo mismo a sentir el placer que le provoca el hecho de que él beba su sangre.

Sin duda, esto era lo mejor que los humanos poseían. El demente placer que obtenían durante el sexo.

Sigue bajando y aparta lo que antes era un pantalón junto con los restos de unas bragas de encaje negro transparente.

Ama verla desnuda a sus ojos.

Sus dedos recorren desde donde estaban situadas en su cintura, por todo su estómago y vientre, bajando tortuosamente hacia su intimidad.

Acaricia sus pliegues y con gusto ve que su hermana se retuerce.

Adentra un dedo, probando. Escucha un gemido e introduce otro.

Los desliza hasta que ya no puede y los retira, repitiendo la acción, queriendo que los jadeos también se repitan.

Sabe que está a punto de llegar al máximo placer, y se detiene, ella le gruñe y él lleva sus dedos a sus labios, lamiéndoselos bajo la oscurecida y casi amenazante mirada de Bella.

Mueve su cabeza sobre sus dedos como si besara unos labios, saboreándola, le parece casi tan abrumador como su sangre.

Se desplaza sobre el cuerpo de Wicca y captura sus labios para chuparlos. Forman un rollo con sus lenguas, un mismo aliento.

Lucifer arrastra su lengua hacia abajo, haciendo un camino hasta el lugar de su adicción.

Ahora es su lengua la que entra en ella, retorciéndola adentro, haciendo que Bella también se retuerza. Las uñas femeninas se entierran en el cuero cabelludo de su hermano, arañándole la carne, rasgándola al punto del sangrado y él sólo gime contra la delicada piel mujeril.

Presiona su lengua en su clítoris, hace círculos en éste.

Le muerde y ella llega, se arquea por completo ante el grado de placer que él le regala.

Edward absorbe todo lo que sale de ella, deslizando su lengua una y otra vez contra su paladar cuando acaba. Siente el orgasmo de su hermana aún cubriéndole sus papilas gustativas, lo siente tan suave que hace que su lengua resbale.

Vuelve a pasar la lengua por sus pliegues y ella lo detiene para hacerlo cambiar posiciones.

Antes de que ella comience, él alza su mano y le rompe el antifaz.

Las pequeñas y pálidas manos viajan por su pecho por sobre la tela hasta llegar a los botones, los arranca uno por uno, con deliberada lentitud.

Tras la camisa negra encuentra una camiseta de resaque de igual color. Pasa la uña igual que su hermano, igualmente abriendo la carne. Hace lo mismo que él, le limpia el líquido rojo con sus labios. Él se retuerce porque le place, porque lo excita de una forma tan antinatural.

Llega a la pretina de los pantalones, y ahí sí desabrocha el botón, para luego bajar el cierre y jalar los pantalones con brusquedad, haciéndolo jadear.

Por fin su erección queda libre y siente alivio.

Ella rasga la tela gris de su bóxer por los muslos, quita los trozos de tela y se inclina a lengüetear la sangre, muy, muy cerca de su miembro.

Su boca se desvía a su congestionado órgano, mancha de sangre la punta y se acerca para limpiarla.

Él pega un respingo, pareciendo tan humano, sintiendo el placer bajando y subiendo por su cuerpo como un gélido hormigueo.

Enrolla su lengua en la erección, la acaricia, la frota, él se retuerce.

Su cabeza se mueve arriba y abajo, y la de él se azota hacia atrás.

Mueve sus caderas y empuja en el fondo de su garganta, gruñe, gruñe de verdadero placer. Está demente de deseo.

Son dos demonios cometiendo incesto.

No se corre, ella no lo deja, no hay mucho tiempo. Wicca los hace rodar y ella vuelve a quedar presa bajo el cuerpo de su hermano.

Él se hinca entre sus muslos y sujeta sus caderas. Acaricia su piel y se inclina para besarla con la lengua.

Vuelve a su posición en rodillas en medio de sus piernas abiertas ampliamente.

La joven Bella coloca las plantas de los pies sobre el colchón y arquea completamente su espalda y su cintura también, y de ese modo queda perfectamente alineada a la erección de Edward.

Lucifer la agarra fuertemente de las caderas y por fin, entra en ella.

La penetra y el tiempo se para. Alza la cabeza y mira el reloj: exactamente las tres de la madrugada.

El reloj no avanza, el tiempo se ha quedado congelado.

Edward pone una mano en su cintura y con la otra aún en su cadera sale y vuelve a entrar.

Bella planta con más fuerza sus pies sobre el colchón, mientras el placer de finalmente tenerlo llenándola la invade.

Sus pies se hunden casi hasta los tobillos en la cama, y Edward no frena, sigue sintiendo su calor alrededor él, de sus músculos suaves alrededor de su duro miembro.

Sienten sus carnes haciendo fricción y gimen y jadean sin poder evitarlo, sus cuerpos siguen siendo de humanos, se entregan al placer al igual que ellos.

Satanás ve a su hermana retorciéndose de la forma más literal entre sus manos, le agrada demasiado. Sus uñas se entierran en las caderas y cintura femeninas, y los chorros de sangre no se detienen.

La contempla con un placer y deseo sádicos, mientras desea poder beber lo que sale de ella y que se une al pentagrama formado por la sangre de un inocente.

Ella trata de moverse, pero es difícil, y aún así, lo sigue intentando, las sensaciones la bloquean.

Las embestidas se vuelven fieras, sin ningún ritmo constante, deseando aliviar un dolor enloquecedor.

Las paredes vaginales de Wicca comienzan las contracciones y Edward se apresura, están cerca y él está desesperado por poner fin a eso que le hierve en la sangre.

Sigue restregando su miembro en la carne húmeda de ella, hasta que lo acumulado en su miembro y vientre bajo explotan, siente que se vacía dentro de su hermana al tiempo que ella lo prensa con sus músculos internos que se contraen fuertemente. Vibran de placer, por el dolor liberado.

Se vierte en ella, se corren, su encuentro termina y el reloj sigue con su marcha.

**

* * *

**

[N. de la A.]

Bueno, ahora ya saben que estoy más loca de lo que parezco.

Se supone que Wicca se convierte en un gato negro para cometer incesto con su hermano Lucifer, pero bueno, yo no iba a describir a gatos, así que me inventé esto (:

Tengo otra idea malévola, a ver cuándo la escribo, ñaca-ñaca.

_¿Muy loco?, ¿muy __sádico__?, ¿muy perverso?_

_¿Tú qué piensa?_

_¡Sería genial saberlo!_

**.**

**Tú, Tany, ¿qué piensas?**

**.**

¿Review?

**¡FELIZ **_**HALLOWEEN**_**!**

**Las quiere,  
.::Sol::.**


End file.
